


she can crush every hope / got her heels stompin' down my throat

by elderscrolls



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, I don't know what to tell you. zag gets his guts rearranged, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, she doesn't actually step on him horns really is just bisexy bottom anthem, zag meg & than are a polycule in my mind <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderscrolls/pseuds/elderscrolls
Summary: Megaera fucks Zag stupid.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	she can crush every hope / got her heels stompin' down my throat

**Author's Note:**

> hi. zag & meg are the epitome of malewife and girlboss I think. this is unedited and really just me purely trying to get them out of my head. have fun

Zagreus groaned softly to himself as he trudged out of the pool, running a hand through his soaked hair in a vain attempt to flick away some of the blood. Drops of it spattered around him, but plenty more clung to him, staining him crimson. His head pounded, but the House was thankfully - albeit unusually - quiet at the moment. The shades scattered about seemed more morose than usual, muttering amongst themselves. Hypnos gave him a wave as he passed by, and he mustered a friendly nod, but he wasn’t in the mood for much else.

His father’s desk was deserted, still, though an ominous feeling enveloped it, as though the master of the House still sat at it. He had half a mind to move all of his father’s stationery a few inches to the left, but he filed the idea away for later, after a moment’s consideration - best to wait until Hypnos wasn’t around, so the poor fellow couldn’t be blamed for not catching Zagreus in the act.

A glance down the hall to Zagreus’s left made his heart sink - there was no Achilles standing guard. While he was happy his mentor could see Patroclus again, he had been hoping to vent about his escape attempt’s dreary end. As great a listener as Than normally was, his boyfriend still found it uncomfortable to hear about Zagreus and Hades’s fights.

With nowhere else to go, Zagreus strode down the hall to his right, before peering into the lounge. Dusa was busily dusting one corner, humming to herself. No Megaera, though - he felt a twinge of disappointment. While they could get into their fair share of fights, he did always feel better after talking to her. An exaggerated sigh escaped his lips, and he turned to his room, entering the lonely place.

“Shut the door, Zag.” 

The command was sharp, and he scrambled to obey, a grin slipping onto his lips. “Meg!”

The Fury stood in the center of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked him up and down slowly, a calculating look in her eye, and he could already feel the excitement stirring. “You took longer than I expected. I almost left.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Zagreus stepped forward, catching her lips in a quick kiss, and she tilted her head, deepening it. One of her fangs pricked the edge of his lip, and he felt something warm slide down his chin. He paid it no heed, his heart slamming in his chest and heat pooling deep within him as Megaera gripped his arm, pulling him a few steps back before shoving him onto the bed.

Her callused fingers slid against his skin, hastily tearing his clothes away as he tore hers away, leaning back for a moment to marvel as her gorgeous tits sprang free. He grabbed one, raising his lips to it and dragging his tongue across the nipple, his free hand reaching towards the neglected breast and squeezing it. He was rewarded with a moan from Megaera, her hips grinding against his. Zagreus couldn’t hold back his moans either, pure bliss greeting him as she ground against his quickly-stiffening cock, never quite allowing him to slip inside her.

He could feel her, though, as she dripped onto her thighs.

“You’re quite a mess, already,” he managed through a groan. 

“Then you’ll have to take responsibility and clean up your mess.” Megaera pulled away, suddenly, and he almost whined, but she was shoving him down again, and he was rewarded with her thighs closing around his face.

Zagreus didn’t hesitate to dive in, his fingers digging into her hips for a better grip as he started to explore her with his tongue. She tasted surprisingly sweet, almost Nectar-like, and he dove in enthusiastically, lapping up every bit of her. He could hear her muffled voice overhead, and then her fingers were tangling through his hair, shoving his face further into her. His neglected cock ached, and he reached out with one hand to stroke it, but a strong wrist caught his.

“You’ll get your turn, Zagreus. Patience.”

He swallowed his whine and returned to eating her out, beginning to trace words with his tongue, and was rewarded with her grinding down  _ hard _ into his face, losing any restraint she had had. She rode him mercilessly, gasps and moans escaping her, and he  _ felt  _ when she came, her hips squeezing hard around him as her nectar flowed out, shuddering as he devoured every drop of her he could get. 

The weight lifted off of him, finally, cool air greeting the moisture on his face, and he propped himself up on his elbow to watch as she stood. “Don’t worry, Zag, we’re far from finished.” She bent down to reach into the trunk at the foot of his bed, giving him an excellent view of her ass for a moment before she stood, her fingers nimbly adjusting the strap-on. Just the sight of the phallus made his mouth start to water - it was just a shade darker than Megaera’s skin, long and thick, and she caught his eye, her fingers stroking it idly. “Well? Roll over. I don’t have all day, and you’re clearly not going to last much longer.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Zagreus obeyed, shifting so that he was on all fours. He kept his eyes fixed on his headboard even as he heard her uncork the lube.

“I’d have let you suck me off if you hadn’t taken so long. Maybe next time you’ll think twice.” She squeezed his ass roughly, right before he felt something cold circling near his opening. She hardly gave him time to process it before she dove in, clearly impatient. The burning sensation chased away any other thoughts he had. “I might start having you use a plug. You’re always so tight. What do you think?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but only a strangled noise escaped him as a second finger entered him. Above him, she laughed, and his heart fluttered strangely.

She gave him more time to adjust, the pain starting to be accompanied by pleasure, before a third finger joined. She had lapsed into silence by now, focused entirely, and he could picture the beautiful way her brow furrowed. He had always loved that about her, how seriously she took everything.

He let out a soft noise as the fingers slipped away, but something much larger quicker replaced them, nosing at his widened hole. Even with the prep, it was still a tight fit, and he gasped as it pushed inside. Megaera moved torturously slowly, with frustratingly shallow thrusts.

“Meg, please-” he broke off as her fingers wrapped around his cock, smearing the pre-cum that coated his tip all over. They moved just as slowly, sending ripples of pleasure through him, and he instinctively thrust into her grasp - letting out a broken moan as the strap-on dragged across his insides.

“You’ll have to be clearer than that,” she replied, though the excitement in her tone was impossible to deny.

“Please, fuck me, fuck me hard,” he begged.

“All you had to do was ask.” He almost screamed in pleasure as she thrust suddenly, sliding in several inches before pulling out and slamming back in again, setting a rough pace. One hand shoved his head down into the pillows, holding him in place while she fucked him, and the other slid up and down his cock, giving the occasional flick or rub in just the right place. His moans echoed, mixing with her own, though his were muffled by the pillows. He could hear the slap of her skin against his, and she came close to bottoming out with thrust, adjusting slightly when he let out a particularly loud moan - and then she was hitting him right  _ there _ , with every thrust, and pleas and praises fell from his lips, everything in him warm and burning, and with a burst he spilled across his sheets, feeling some of the hot liquid splash against his stomach and chest. She fucked him through it, before finally pulling out, and he collapsed into the sheets, rolling over to face her.

“I missed you too, Meg,” he finally said.

Megaera rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were still flushed, and a faint smile played at her lips. “It was good to see you again. If you’re still here later, come see me in the Lounge.”

“I’m not going to be able to walk after what you just did to me,” he grumbled as she sat up, beginning to pull her clothes back on.

“What a shame. At least the residents of the Underworld will know some peace, for a time.” With that remark, she was gone, the door shutting softly behind her. He groaned, letting his head flop back onto the pillow. For now, he’d rest.

Then he’d head to the Lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> once again I've written smut instead of doing schoolwork. 
> 
> in other news! I made a writing twitter, @openbites. I plan on posting (both sfw/nsfw) snippets of my writing, both fanworks and original :) if you like my writing, I'd highly appreciate the support!


End file.
